Beso Bajo La Lluvia - OS
by Ise2289
Summary: (...) de su puño salieron palabras de despedida, de un partir sin destino, ni retorno escrito, solo una clara promesa…. "Un día de lluvia, como en tus sueños".


**Hola, bienvenidas nuevamente!**

**Nos leemos abajito, espero sea de su agrado y los comentarios son bien recibidos :D**

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Los personajes mencionados en esta historia, pertenecen a la imaginación de la Sra Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. La historia es de mi completa autoria, exceptuando detalles originales y lo que reconozcan. Queda prohibida la copia y/o publicación sin mi autorizacion"_**

**_Capitulo beteado por Daniela Lozano Montoya, chica que pertenece al Grupo Betas FFAD:_**

**_www Facebook com / groups / betasffadicttion_**

**Musica para entretenerse (xD):**

**Far away –Nickelback**

**You're still the one –Shania Twain.**

* * *

** BESO BAJO LA LLUVIA**

_"Las promesas no tienen sentido si no creemos en quien las hace, y cuando hay amor, la simple promesa pasa a ser un ligamento más a ese sentimiento"_

Sentada en la pequeña barca y leyendo su libro bajo un soleado cielo de Texas, con el calor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Isabella se concentraba en los personajes principales de esa maravillosa historia de la cual era testigo a través de las páginas que poseía.

**_"Orgullo y prejuicio"_**

Lizzie Bennet y Fitwilliam Darcy; pareciera como si esta historia estuviera escrita para ser leída por ella.

Estos dos nombres que, desde el día que había tomado ese libro, no dejaban su mente tan imaginativa. Le hacía desear una amor como el de ellos, que a pesar de la vanidad y prejuicios de la misma sociedad en la que vivían, no lograron recluir, ni huir de sus sentimientos. Anhelaba tanto esa batalla de amor, que estuvo a punto de llorar…

Ella en realidad sí había amado a alguien...

Ese alguien, cuyos hipnotizantes ojos color dorado como el oro y que la hacían estremecer con solo mirarlos... se derretían como el caramelo cuando la observaban —o eso pensaba— Ojos que no se habían dignado ni siquiera a decir el amargo adiós... porque él fue quien la había abandonado, dejando su corazón estrujado, casi sin latidos, sin anhelos, con las ilusiones destrozadas y un futuro juntos inalcanzable.

Él se había marchado una noche de invierno, sin darle motivos ni razones, solo una vasta y fría nota en la cual decía que por un motivo que no podía mencionar se tenía que ir del país y sería mejor olvidar todo lo que había sucedido.

Fue como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría a su cuerpo —incluso eso hubiera dolido menos— no dijo nada, sólo las traicioneras lágrimas habían inundado los orbes chocolate... había corrido hacia el bosque y cuando se sintió un tanto perdida, paró y gritó como nunca en la vida... porque acababan de destruírsela.

Fue de los inviernos mas crudos y que a partir de ese día dejaron de ser hermosos, y dejó de esperarlos con ansiedad.

Y pareciera que al final de cuentas su madre tenía razón, él no era la persona que pensaba, no la quería, jamás lo hizo.

Recordó como aquella última noche que habían compartido, él le había hecho el amor en aquella cabaña donde le prometió que sería para ambos al casarse... Recordó como el había tomado su cuerpo virgen y la había hecho suya. Entre caricias, besos, abrazos y la forma en cómo sus cuerpos habían encajado a la perfección como si fueran parte de una misma pieza.

El bamboleo de él cuando entró en su cuerpo y como ella le había clavado las uñas en la espalda por tanta excitación. Recordaba como había adorado su cuerpo, como había recorrido sus cuervas con besos húmedos y como ella había visto la anatomía perfecta del ser que amaba.

Sin embargo toda esa magia de la noche anterior se había roto y destruido por la amarga realidad que en ese momento que veía la maldita nota del adiós.

Ahora han pasado años desde aquel suceso, su madre había aprovechado su vulnerabilidad, aunque ella creía que era el dolor de madre, al no poder hacer nada por su hija del corazón roto. La llevaba de compras, de paseos; intentaba sacarla a comidas con sus amigas.

Isabella aceptaba todo eso ya que "por no haber hecho caso a su madre", ahora era un cuerpo sin alma; porque a eso que ella le llamaba alma, él en su partida se la había llevado.

Actualmente se sumía en la soledad o en sus libros con historias de amor irracional, ya que como en su vida real no podía, prefería mil veces vivir a través de palabras escritas, en esos cuadernillos que adquiría en una vieja biblioteca. Aquellos libros que la dejaban soñar y olvidarse de su fallido amor por Edward Masen.

.

.

.

Una tarde como cualquier otra y una más a sus días de pérdida se sumaban a su vida maldita. Lo único que no lo dejaba caer era admirar la fotografía de su tesoro más grande.

Admiraba cada amanecer y cada anochecer esos enormes ojos castaños

Maldita vida y maldita decisión... Pero sobre todo maldita cobardía.

Maldita la hora en que decidió aceptar lo que siempre rechazó...

Pero el amor por su Isabella era tan grande, que esperaba que ese sacrificio valiera la pena. Si no de nada habría servido haberla abandonado, siete años atrás.

Sabía que la madre de ella no aceptaba la relación de ambos, siempre lo había condenado por ser un simple "soldadito de chocolate". Ya que era un chico de familia humilde y se había dedicado a la ganadería en un rancho y los rayos solares habían acabado con su tez blanca para convertirla en morena... en su "morenito de fuego" como ella lo llamaba.

La nostalgia hizo acto de presencia, al pensar en Bella le retorcía y se le estrujaba el corazón, tuvo que dejarla cuando Renée había descubierto que lo habían llamado las tropas del ejército y lo enviaban al frente.

No sabía como, pero la madre de ella había ido hasta su humilde cabaña a decirle que se alejara de ella, que él jamás podría darle la comodidad a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, lo había llamado "chiquillo jugando a ser hombre".

Le había escupido la cara su procedencia y su estatus social, él había llorado ante el duro corazón de la señora Swan que no se inmutó ante aquella gotas que procedían de sus ojos y la palabras que brotaban de su boca, cada que decía que amaba a su hija. Su cisne hermoso.

** Flashback**

—Tienes que marcharte Masen, tu jamás pertenecerás a nuestra clase, ella es una ilusa que cree que el amor la hará vivir, ni tu mi inocente hija saben lo que es la vida, allá afuera; lo que hay que sacrificar para poder llegar a donde estamos…. Vete Edward, pero no le digas a dónde vas…

—Señora, con todo el respeto que usted se merece..— trató de interrumpirla pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, ella lo detuvo alzando una fina mano.

—No me vengas con caballerosidades muchachito, sé la clase de persona que eres, un trepador que solo quiere vivir a costa mía y de mi esposo…

—Señora, ¿acaso cree que el corazón y el amor de Isabella no me son suficientes para ser la persona más rica y feliz? —las lágrimas aún caían y esperaba la amarga respuesta, porque sabía lo que contestaría en cuanto vio la mirada que le daba.

—No. —ella se dio la vuelta para subir a su automóvil, sin embargo antes de subir dijo con voz aun amarga— Sé que te han llamado del ejército, vete antes de que ella lo sepa y le destroces más el corazón con esto, yo no le diré nada, no hagas tontas despedidas… solo márchate y déjala en paz.

El auto de la señora Swan había desaparecido y con el se llevaba la valentía y la fuerza para luchar. Él quería, adoraba y amaba a Isabella, la chica que un día de lluvia había conocido, pero no podía negar que ella tenía razón, él jamás podría ofrecer a su Cisne lo que ella necesita y estaba acostumbrada, y como una visión de su futuro, vio a Isabella llorando en una cabaña y reclamándole el no darle la vida que soñó, privarla de sus costumbres, de sus gustos, de su clase…

En contra de su joven corazón enamorado, fue a su mesita de noche y tomando una hoja de papel y una pluma escribió con el más profundo dolor de su alma… de su puño salieron palabras de despedida, de un partir sin destino, ni retorno escrito, solo una clara promesa…. "Un día de lluvia, como en tus sueños"

Diciéndole adiós al gran amor de su vida, un beso y con la carta; un sello del amor puro y verdadero de ambos

Rápidamente cogió la maleta, la carta de reclutamiento y sin mirar atrás tomó un autobés y se marchó hacia un cruel y duro futuro.

** FIN FLASHBACK **

Ahora siete años después de ese amargo y cobarde adiós… su cuerpo aún palpitaba a ver su fotografía, se la imaginaba casada, con un par niños hermosos como ella, con sus ojos y cabello como el chocolate mismo, niños que pudieron ser suyos, pero por temor al futuro rechazo de su Cisne, lo había dejado en un simple sueño, un anhelo.

Una tarde después del rudo entrenamiento, una carta del Ejército Nacional había llegado a la casa de campaña.

"25 de abril de 2010" (Ningún lugar)

Cadete Edward Masen:

Por este medio nos comunicamos a usted, siendo parte de un equipo sin ubicación exacta y con una misión secreta, se le informa que ha sido elegido para volver a casa en cuanto usted reciba esta misiva.

Por sus servicios se le agradece el esfuerzo y dedicación a la tropa y el magnífico esfuerzo por su país…"

Y la misiva solo dejó de tener importancia…

Volvía a casa, después de tantos años regresaba a casa.

La noticia no se hizo esperar con sus compañeros de tropa, y su amigo, el Mayor Jasper Whittlock, originario del estado de Texas, estaba muy orgulloso y feliz de que ese chico de cabellos cobrizos al fin recibía una noticia maravillosa.

Su regreso a casa.

En el tiempo que se conocieron había aprendido que ese chico valía oro, porque aparte de ser un gran colaborador de misiones, era un gran ser humano. Él había sufrido la discriminación como muchas personas, entre ellas la esposa de éste, su amada Marie Alice Brandon, quien también sufrió por culpa de sus padres por aquel poder que poseía, su esposa para él era única e inigualable y simplemente la amaba por ser ella.

Y ahora el ver a Edward recoger sus pertenencias y mirar el rostro de alguien que perdió lo que más amaba, se compadecía, porque a diferencia de él mismo. No tenía quien lo recibiera en casa, el amor de su vida probablemente lo odiaba o simplemente se olvidó de él, la noticia del fallecimiento de sus padres había llegado por correspondencia hace dos años, ese fue el momento cumbre de la destrucción de un muchacho de apenas 26 años. Y ahora, tras ese suceso y dos pesados años arrastrándose tras sus pies… volvía a casa.

—Así que te vas. —el pequeño murmullo del Mayor Witthlock, hizo que Edward pegara un brinco, la conmoción de la noticia aun lo tenía aturdido y con una mezcla de emociones encontradas lo abarrotaban en su interior.

—S-i-sí. —no pudo evitar su tartamudeo, dejando a un lado la maleta que ya casi terminaba de empacar, se sentó en su catre.

Con profundas respiraciones, trataba de calmarse ante su mejor amigo, pero lo único que conseguía era un nerviosismo, felicidad, unas inmensas ganas de llorar, gritar, correr. Emociones implacables que abarrotaban su cuerpo sin contemplaciones.

Pero lo que realmente le importaba eran los latidos de su corazón, al saber que muy pronto podría encontrarse con su hermosa Bella. Estos eran irregulares, a veces demasiado agitados, y otras demasiado lentas.

—¿Y cómo te sientes? ¿Ya sabes que harás? —el Mayor Jasper trataba de sonar casual ante las diferentes reacciones que cruzaron por los orbes verdes de su cadete.

Edward se aclaró la garganta, no quería que su voz saliera en susurros.

—Sí, quiero partir directo a Forks, a casa de mis padres, ver como ha quedado todo desde… —la voz se le cortó, pero se negó a llorar— desde que fallecieron —se limpió un a lágrima que rodaba en su mejilla y sonrió, como si esa sonrisa ocultara el dolor que aun guardaba dentro, por no haber podido darles el último adiós a las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

—Muy bien muchacho, es bueno que cierres ese ciclo y dejes de lamentarte —sin palabras él sabía que lo que pasaba, pero lo que pugnaba por salir de su boca era otra cosa.— ¿Qué piensas hacer sobre "Ella"?— al no saber el nombre de la mujer que Edward amaba, no sabia como mencionarla.

—¿Ella? —un segundo de confusión siguió a la pregunta, pero enseguida supo de quien hablaba— se llama Isabela, Jazz… ese es el nombre de mi Cisne.

—¿Isabella? —un recordatorio se encendió en su cabeza— ¿Isabella qué? —la pregunta fue un tanto urgida.

—Isabella Swan —Edward miraba con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, más que nada por la manera en cómo le preguntó el nombre de Bella.

Jasper se carcajeó, realmente jamás creyó en el tonto cliché de que el mundo es un pequeño pañuelo pero ahora se daba cuenta que realmente así era.

Era increíble que la chica por la que moría de amor su cadete, su amigo del ejército y gran ser humano, era la mejor amiga de Allie, su mujer; ella vivía a unas cuantas casas de la suya y una tarde se habían conocido, cuando ella lloraba en un baño de un restaurant, no sabía muy bien que es lo que había pasado, Alice nunca le contó el porqué la chica lloraba esa vez que la encontró, solo se alegró que al fin encontrara con quien platicar y hacerse compañía en la ausencia de él. Ella normalmente, en sus cartas la llamaba Bella Swan, así que si sus suposiciones no fallaban, la chica de la que Alice y Edward hablaban era la misma.

—Realmente quiero pedir disculpas por lo que voy a decirle, ¿pero por qué demonios se rie? ¿Acaso el nombre de ella le parece gracioso? ¿O es que tengo algo en la cara? ¿O que jo…?

—¡Hey! Espera, antes que continúes —Jasper trataba de calmarse pero la risa no lo dejaba— Perdóname —suspiró profundamente para dar paso a un fingida calma y sonrió— ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si el destino existe?

La duda ante la pregunta, no se hizo esperar en el ceño fruncido de Edward.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con Isabella? —Sabía que Jasper tenía algo en mente o eso creía. Era extraña la manera en como de la nada le brotó la carcajada.

—Todo hijo, tiene que ver todo. —una vez más las comisuras de la boca del Mayor se arquearon hacia arriba— Ahora, antes de contarte algo, quiero que me platiques como conociste a Isabella.

Otra ola de confusión abarrotó al chico, dio un largo suspiro y procedió a relatarle como había tropezado con su hermoso Cisne.

—"Yo soy originario de un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, en el estado de Washington, —como usted sabrá —, un minúsculo punto en el gran mapa de nuestro país, pero no por eso menos importante en mi vida, ahí crecí, junto con una panda de amigos pero al cumplir 19 y no haber ingresado a una universidad por falta de recursos, me enlisté en el ejército, y me enviaron a Texas.

Ahí había un campamento de entrenamiento, en los días de descanso me dediqué a trabajar en casa de la familia Hale, ahí conocí a la hija de los señores, Rosalie, una rubia muy hermosa pero realmente una chica demasiado altiva para mi gusto, debo agregar que ella me perseguía todo el tiempo y yo simplemente le agradecía el gesto y huía en cuanto podía.

Según había escuchado, sus padres habían planificado una boda con el hijo de otra de las grandes familias en la industria petrolera del estado… Si no me equivoco los McCarthy, el punto es que un día estaba en los establos cuando Rosalie entró y "nos encerró", se desvistió quedándose en ropa interior y prácticamente quería que yo la tomara…

No sé cuanto tiempo traté de razonar con ella, la cosa es que en un descuido tropecé con una pila de heno y caí de espaldas, ella rápidamente salto sobre mí, me tocaba por todos lados, mientras yo intentaba por todos los medios de no hacer contacto con su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Cuando por fin opté por tomarla de los brazos ella me besó… y ahí fue cuando todo empezó".—Jasper se carcajeó una vez más y el ceño de Edward se frunció, pero luego se dio cuenta que después de todo, fue más cómica la situación que otra cosa.

Continuó con su relato.

—"Su padre, el señor Hale nos vio y rápidamente la tomó de los brazos, tironeó de ella y la sacó de los establos en paños menores, mientras a mi me dio una mirada envenenada y me dijo que esperara.

Cuando regresó, me encontró en el mismo lugar, me sermoneó pero me dijo que él conocía a su hija, cuando se encaprichaba con algo, lo quería a como diera lugar, pero a fin de cuentas era su hija.

Y probablemente si alguien se enteraba de la situación que acababa de ocurrir, podría acarrear grandes problemas y decidió despedirme, me dio buena liquidación pero no era el caso. Para finales de otoño me dieron vacaciones indefinidas en el campamento y al no tener trabajo decidí regresar a casa con mis padres.

Puedo acordarme exactamente la imagen de ella en el aeropuerto, porque ahí fue donde la admiré por primera vez, una chica de cabellos caoba. parecia una hermosa cortina en ese hermoso rostro, ella no me miraba, solo veía hacia el frente, como pérdida en la música que escuchaba, porque llevaba audífonos.

Realmente me quedé como un absoluto bobo viéndola, sus labios un tanto carnosos y sonrosados le daban un aspecto angelical, sus pómulos demasiado finos, sus ojos cafés, al notar realmente su apariencia, me dieron ganas llamarle y que me mirara; era una chica muy hermosa, no era como Rosalie, ésta derrochaba ternura por donde la viera.

Quería saber todo ella, su nombre, edad, de donde venía, que hacía, incluso quise ser la melodía que escuchaba y la hacía sonreír y hacía que moviera los labios en silencio. Pero la llamada para abordar mi avión llegó y tuve que alejar mi vista hacia los páneles de servicio, vi que una mujer rasgos finos y parecidos se acercó a ella, supuse que su madre y se fueron por otro lado.

La perdí de vista y me enfoqué en registrarme y montar el avión que me llevaría a casa.

Horas después, cuando llegué a Seattle, tomé el autobús que me dirigía a Forks… mis padres no pudieron estar más que felices por mi regreso. Me abrazaron y papacharon como solo ellos sabían. Como es lo normal en ese poblado, llovía a cantaros, nuestra pequeña cabaña en el bosque siempre ha estado en perfectas condiciones y no había problemas con lluvias, solo a un poco mas de 500 metros había otra cabaña, estaba situada a un lado de un río y rodeada de bellos y frondosos árboles, amaba mi vida ahí, y amaba el bosque. Tal vez porque, vivíamos a las afueras del pueblo, lo aprendí a ver como uno de los pocos placeres que obtenía viviendo en ese rincón del país.

No fue hasta el día siguiente, que, como siempre había acostumbrado, fui a la pequeña cafetería del centro, llovía más fuerte de lo que normalmente hacía, pero no me impidió salir a recorrer un poco el lugar en el que crecí. Me apetecía salir y eso hice, entré y me senté en una mesa que tenía vista a la calle y pedí mi café.

Y ahí fue cuando la reconocí. La misma chica del aeropuerto, la de cabello chocolate, acababa de entrar a la misma cafetería. Se sentó en la mesa contigua a la mía, mirando de frente hacia a mí. Me regaló la más bella de las sonrisas y ahí, en una cafetería con dos mesas como abismo, caí preso de amor por mi Cisne."

—Antes de que continúes —interrumpió Japer— ¿Por qué le dices Cisne?

Las comisuras de los labios de cadete bailaron hacia arriba, en una sonrisa demasiado ancha como para decir que fue de cortesía, ese chico amaba y amaba de verdad.

—"De la nada me levanté, tomando mi café y me senté en la misma mesa que ella.

—_Hola_ —_nervioso por como ella me miraba, sentí una pequeña energía que me hacía admirarla más._

_—Hola —la chica se sonrojó y era delicioso mirar ese color en la mejillas, sus labios aún más sonrosados de lo que recordaba, "podría ser que el frio de Forks tuviera influencia en ellos" —pensé— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo_?

—_Ehh… no, perdona mi atrevimiento, pero es que te he visto antes —ella se asombró._

_—¿A mí? ¿De dónde? —Su rostro solo mostraba sorpresa— Yo no vivo aquí._

_—Ni yo, pero ¿sabes? —bebí un sorbo de mi café y me incliné hacia ella— Te vi en el aeropuerto de Austin._

Más asombro.

_—¿De verdad?_

_—Sí. —un nuevo sorbo entro a mi boca— ¿Cómo te llamas? _

_—Isabella._

_—Isabella. —repetí._

_—Aunque normalmente en mi casa y mis amigos me dicen Bella, así que Bella Swan.— encongió los hombros y la mesera trajo su orden, al parecer tomaría chocolate._

No pude evitar sonreírle de nuevo.

_—Ya sabía yo que debías tener un nombre hermoso, — un precioso rojo carmesí se asomó en el rostro de la chica— Hermoso Cisne"…_

Y así se pasó horas hablando con su amigo Jasper sobre el amor de su vida, como la conoció y lo que pasaron juntos, los paseos y el como se enamoraron irremediablemente uno del otro… ella estaba de vacaciones cuando se conocieron. Ella vivía en Austin como a media hora de su campamento.

Bella le había dicho que odiaba el frio y la lluvia pero por estar con él sería capaz de soportar todo eso.

Le contó los días que pasaron juntos, inclusive el como había hecho el amor con ella, la carta de reclutamiento una semana antes de eso, el como al día siguiente la señora Swan había llegado y casi le había exigido que se largara… su cobardía y temor.

Todo su relato hasta el día en que se marchó sin decir adiós, no lloró, se limitó a sentir su corazón estrujado, esperaba poder verla de nueva, al menos para explicarle lo que en realidad había sucedido aquel día.

Muy entrada la madrugada y ya que todos sus demás compañeros dormían, Jasper se despidió de él y salió de su tienda… Rápidamente, Edward recordó el motivo por el cual había contado todo aquello y salió corriendo para alcanzarlo, antes que entrara a su dormitorio.

—¡Señor! —trató de regular el tono de su voz, no quería que nadie se quejara— Jasper, espere.

Éste se volteó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ahora que le he contado todo. ¿Me puede decir por qué se rio? —Jasper ahogó una carcajada y le dijo.

—Muchacho sé de quien me has hablado todas estas horas. No tenía idea de quién era hasta que tú me dijiste su nombre. Pero mira, vamos a descansar que yo te llevaré al aeropuerto temprano por la mañana y te contaré como es que sé de ella. —Y se marchó.

Edward no podía con la confusión y sintió como la adrenalina corría por sus venas. Jasper sabía de Isabella, la conocía o eso creía, pero él sabía; tal vez pudiera decirle si se había casado o algo por estilo, no estaba seguro si quería conocer la respuesta.

Pero lo que sí sabía es que aún la amaba y planeaba tenerla de vuelta.

Tres horas más tarde, aún no había podido conciliar el sueño, la emoción y esperanza nacía en el interior de Edward pensando que muy pronto podría tener a Isabella en sus brazos, disfrutando del amor que se tuvieron cuando se conocieron. Sacó el pequeño reloj que tenía y eran las 6:05 am. Jasper había dicho que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, al fin sabría donde se encontraba.

Pasados 20 minutos, la ansiedad crecía, y no había rastros del Mayor Jasper. Se levantó y salió de la tienda, tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió..

Justo cuando Jasper se aproximaba hacia él. No alcanzó a darle ni tres caladas, lo apagó.

Sin decir nada, solo se saludaron con asentimiento de cabeza. Estaba listo.

Entró de nuevo a la tienda a recoger su mochila y salieron rumbo al aeropuerto. Absoluto silencio reinaba entre los dos hombres, hasta que Edward no pudo contenerse más y preguntó:

—¿Ya me puede decir por favor que es lo que sabe o porque preguntó si creo en el destino?

Una carcajada intensa lleno el automóvil. Por increíble que se viera, Jasper tuvo que detenerse a la orilla de la carretera por la que transitaban, lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos y se apretaba el estomago.

—Perdóname… —risa— es que... —risa— es increíble —risa— que te hayas… —risa. Y Edward se estaba exasperando— contenido… —risa— hasta ahorita… —y Jasper se seguía sosteniendo el estomago después de tanta risa.

Edward solo podía cruzarse de brazos con enfado, toda esta situación se estaba poniendo tan absurda, que no se explicaba el porque Jasper solo se reía.

"¡_Dios Santo! Y yo que creía que este hombre era el más serio del mundo_!" Pensó.

—Bueno ya basta de mis ridiculeces —dijo y tratando de calmarse y relajarse lo más posible— Mira, solo quiero decirte que me tomé el atrevimiento de redireccionar tu vuelo… no vas a Washington, te vas a Texas conmigo.

Perplejidad.

Es lo que acaecía en el rostro de Edward, sus ojos se agrandaron y un infinito asombro llenó su cuerpo.

—¿Qué usted hizo qué? —un grito ahogado salió de su garganta— ¿Por qué?.

—Mira, te explicaré —sonrió una vez más— Mi esposa Alice, —pauso estudiando la reacción— conoce a tu Cisne.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —nerviosismo puro, era el cuerpo de Edward y miles de preguntas apabullaban en su boca.

—Espera, espera —alzó la mano Jasper, en señal de que detuviera sus preguntas.— No sé si sepas, pero yo soy de ahí donde ella vive, y antes de que me preguntes como lo sé, Alice, como ya te dije, la conoce, por lo que me ha platicado en sus cartas, son muy buenas amigas, casualidades de la vida o destino como te pregunte ayer, hicieron que ellas y nosotros nos conociéramos.

Ahora, creo que ha llegado el momento de que te reencuentres con ella. Y aclares lo que sucedió el día que te fuiste, sé que crees que ella te odia, pero es justo y necesario que le digas que pasó.

/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\*/*\\

Alice y Bella habían sido inseparables desde hace casi año y medio que conocieron casualmente en el restaurante que siempre frecuentaba. Bella siempre iba en compañía de las amistades de su madre. Y daba gracias a los cielos el haberse topado aquel día con ella, sabía que no fueron las mejores de las circunstancias, y aun así agradecía que hubiera sucedido.

Hacía seis años había pasado meses llorando, contando los minutos, horas, días y semanas para despertar de aquella pesadilla que creía que vivía. Pero como siempre Renée la obligaba a ver la triste realidad.

Ahora era una mujer de 24 años, había concluido sus estudios, y en la actualidad era una importante pasante de editora en una casa de libros. Y cuando tenía tiempo libre se iba al lago cerca de su casa, tomaba una pequeña lancha y se sentaba a leer por horas y horas…

Estar en ese lago y leyendo la relajaba como nada, sobre todo cuando los recuerdos le venían a la memoria. Recordando los besos y palabras de amor que Edward le daba y le decía en las semanas que estuvieron juntos en Forks, por él amaba la lluvia y el frio, aunque en los últimos años, solo hacían que el agujero en su corazón escociera, había aprendido a vivir con ello. Muchas personas podrán pensar que odiaba a Edward, pero no era así, ella aún lo sentía los mismo con toda su alma y casi siempre soñaba que él regresaría. A pesar de los años transcurridos aún lo anhelaba, aún lo quería, aún lo amaba. Confiaba en el amor que se profesaron durante el tiempo que estuvieron y juntos y su confianza iba más allá de esa nota con la que se despidió.

Es cierto que al principio quiso odiarlo pero sencillamente no podía remplazar su amor por odio, confiaba en esa promesa, confiaba es que el regresaría. Había salido de compras con Alice, ella estaba relativamente emocionada porque al parecer su esposo, Jasper, regresaba a casa. Se alegraba verla así de entusiasmada, por lo que había platicado con ella, el casarse con Jazzy -como ella le decia- había sido lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, él era lo único que tenía y lo único que necesitaba para vivir, aunque se ausentaba mucho tiempo, porque era un personaje muy importante para la milicia del país y era convocado. No sabía exactamente para qué.

Estaba contenta por su amiga, pero una parte de su ser tenía un poco de envidia y celos, al menos Alice tenía el amor de su esposo, y esperaba que él pudiera quedarse con ella, y por otro lado, lamentaba este hecho. Sería como quedar sola de nuevo. No tenía amigas ni novio, y no tenía el mínimo interés de tener…

Su vida era esperar, esperarlo hasta que ella se cansara y lo olvidara. Sabía que eso jamás pasaría.

—Bella, despierta mujer. —Alice chasqueaba los dedos al frente de ella.

Perpleja porque no se había dado cuenta que estaba divagando solo musitó un "Perdona".

Su amiga sabía que algo sucedía en esa cabeza suya, y si no se equivocaba tenía que ver con el chico que se había llevado su corazón. Ella más que nadie sabía que el amar es una fuerza muy profunda que jamás hará desconfiar de la persona que posee su amor.

Como ella, amaba a Jasper por encima de todas las cosas, incluso más que a su familia y sin exagerar: su propia vida.

Siempre que Bella pensaba que no la observaba, se perdía en sus pensamientos y las veces que le había preguntado, excepto la vez que se conocieron, ella solo encogía los hombros y decía… "Edward", sonreía y volvía a platicar.

—Bella, quiero decirte que en este tiempo que hemos sido amigas, se que aún lo amas, estoy segura que el día menos esperado él vendrá y no se separará de ti.

Un suspiro salió de su boca.

—Lo sé Alice,—una tímida sonrisa colgó de la comisura de sus labios— confío en que así será, —volteo a verla y le dijo muy segura— Eso sí, no cualquier día, su promesa fue mi sueño, así que más le vale cumplirla.

Alice sabía a lo que se refería. Todo se resumía a la lluvia.

Era rara la manera en que ella esperaba con ansias que el agua cayera del cielo, porque sabía que con ella, había millones de posibilidades que él apareciera. Esperaba con todo el corazón que así fuera, por su amiga, que ya había tenido suficiente de su madre, porque por lo que pudo deducir y si no se equivocaba. Renée había tenido que ver en la partida de Edward.

Después de varias compras y visitas a diversas tiendas, un poco de dolor de piernas, decidieron irse a tomar un café en la plaza. El cielo había empezado a nublarse, era extraño, de la nade estaba abarrotándose de nubes el cielo. No tardaron mucho y decidieron irse a casa.

En el camino, la lluvia empezó a caer.

*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*— *—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

Agitado

Estruendosos latidos daba el corazón, sentía que estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Hacía tres horas que había llegado a casa de Jasper y se sentía temblar, los nervios lo tenían así.

¿Qué diría cuando le viera? ¿Lo reconocería?

Si bien no había cambiado mucho. ¿sentiría lo mismo de años atrás?

—Por Dios muchacho, cálmate —espetó Jasper, mientras tomaba un vaso de whisky y al ver tal nerviosismo en Edward, le ofreció uno a él— Toma, bebe esto.

—No señor, no puedo. Quiero estar lúcido cuando la vea.

—¡Por Jesús! Edward, no quiero emborracharte —carcajeó— solo quiero que te tranquilices.

—Ya sé, pero no quiero. —Se levantó del mueble— ¿Me podría prestar su baño?.

—Claro que si… sigue el pasillo al fondo y a la izquierda.

Aún nervioso, se dirigió a donde le indicó. Echó el seguro a la puerta y se apoyó sobre el lavamanos…. Se miró en el espejo, parecía otro. Su rostro al fin alejaba la tristeza que lo consumía diariamente, volverla a ver valdría la pena. Y al parecer, después de todo el destino sí existe, de camino a Austin había visto el sol brillar, y aunque este iluminaba incluso su interior, le dio un poco de decepción, porque no podría cumplirle el sueño a su Cisne de corazón. Sin embargo, al mirar a la ventana vio las oscuras nubes surcar el cielo. Después de todo, alguien confabulaba para poder realizar lo prometido. Volvió a mirarse en espejo y su reflejo era tal y como recordaba que era cuando se conocieron. Y ahí estaba él, para demostrárselo. Abrió el grifo y se echó agua en el rostro para refrescarse. Verificó su vestimenta, unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una camisa de botones con manga corta. Su cabello aún desordenado que todavía le daba ese toque juvenil, una pequeña barba de tres días y los nervios a flor de piel.

Seguía imaginándose como sería verla, ¿Lo abrazaría? ¿Le besaria? ¿Le reclamaría? Todo era como un huracán imparable, sabía que verse sería un shock, sin embargo no imaginaba qué reacción podría haber de parte de ella, pero si no había tiempo de que ella escuchara lo que tenía que decirle, haría hasta lo imposible, incluso moriría por ella.

De repente la puerta de la entrada se cerro y enseguida escuchó un chillido, que estaba seguro si hubiese estado fuera aquella vocecilla le tendría tapándose los oídos.

—Mi amor… amor estás aquí —esa vocecita debía ser la de la esposa de Jasper, Alice y seguramente ella estaba ahí— Amor ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegabas antes? —se escuchaba como si estuviera sorbiéndose la nariz, probablemente lloraba de emoción, no la culpaba; lo que sí sentía fue una punzada de celos, "_Ojalá Bella me recibiera de la misma manera"_ pensaba.

Extrañamente, las manos le sudaban y en su desesperación por buscar alguna toalla de mano con que secarlas, no se dio cuenta que había topado el pequeño florero que adornaba una esquina del lavabo y este cayó al suelo, convirtiéndose en pequeñas esquirlas de cristal.

—¿Jasper? —oyó a la mujer del Mayor preguntar — ¿Acaso estás con alguien?

—Sí querida, traje a alguien para que lo conozcas.

Se dio cuenta que era hora de enfrentarse con la realidad y probablemente, al futuro junto a Isabella. Contando sus pasos, salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Y ahí se encontraba una chica menudita, de cabello corto y negro; ojos azules. Se imsginó que Bella diría que parecía campanita pero con cabello negro y sonrió.

—Buenas tardes señora. Withlock —se presentó, ya que ni Jasper ni ella volvieron a hablar, ella estiró la mano y Edward la tomó para saludarla.

—¿ Y té eres…? —preguntó en respuesta— Hay pero que tonta, perdona que sea mal educada, pero es que me sorprende ver a alguien mas con Jazz .

—Nada de eso señora.

—Alto, alto. Nada de señora, me haces sentir toda una anciana, pareciera que tu y Bells piensan lo mismo, hay y por cierto a ver si no se está mojando, no quiso que la llevara…

Y como acto reflejo Edward abrió los ojos y corrió a la puerta. Ante tal acción Alice quedó perpleja y volteó a ver su marido.

Edward sentía que moriría, ella estaba afuera probablemente no lo viera y corrió como si la vida se le fuera. En realidad eso pasaría si no la alcanzaba.

/**\\**/**\\**/**\\

Había dejado a Alice en casa al bajar del taxi, y la lluvia ya se había desatado en el camino, amaba la lluvia y hoy, aunque no era un buen día, quería volver a casa caminando, incluso con los tacones que traía. Era algo inusual utilizarlos, pero este día quería sentirse linda y estar empapada por la lluvia no era la mejor manera, pero no le importaba ni tantito.

Se despidió de su amiga con un beso y se dirigió a casa, no era larga la distancia, así que prefirió caminar lentamente. Sintiendo como las gotas recorrían sus ropas y piel…

Sonreía y estaba segura que si alguien la miraba en esos momentos, la tacharía de loca.

¡Y un cuerno! Ella era feliz en ese momento y aunque no supiera la razón, lo aceptaba. Empezó a brincar y a bailar, amaba la sensación del agua corriendo a través de ella.

—¡Bella! —esa voz… la quería de vuelta con locura….

Sonreía y bailaba más…

—¡Cisne! —abruptamente se detuvo, sólo él la llamaba así. Estaba decidido, la locura le llegó cuando más feliz estaba.

—Voltea y mírame —a pesar de la lluvia, la voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Ella volteó pero cerró los ojos al instante, temía enfrentarse con su realidad.

—Abre los ojos Isabella —rogó la voz, ahora más clara y más cercana, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza— Abrelos amor mío… estoy aquí. —Él dio un paso hacia el frente y la rodeó con sus brazos y ella abrió los ojos.

Esos ojos achocolatados, que hasta hace unos días solo miraba en esa fotografía, que siempre guardaba en la maleta; ahora lo miraban acuosos, pero a través de ese líquido que se había juntado en ellos, podía ver el alivio, y amor como hace siete años le demostraban.

—Estás aquí —susurró, una gota cayó sobre la mejilla y junto a ella una lágrima— estás aquí en verdad —más gotas cayeron en el rostro de ambos y la lluvia se desató…

—Así es mi Cisne hermoso… tal como lo prometí —el aliento de ambos se rozaba— Tu beso bajo la lluvia…

* * *

**Antes que nada, le doy muchas gracias a todas la personas que leyeron, ojala les haya gustado, se que no deberia hacer proyectos nuevos cuando tengo dos sin terminar, pero vamos! Es un Shot que no podia dejar pasar xD.**

**Lamento no estar actualizando las dos historias pero he tenido mucha carga personal y la verdad a veces la inspiración no se presenta por muchisimo tiempo. **

**Incluso pensaba poner esta historia en la Batalla de los OS que organiza FFAD, pero como les repito la inspiración no me ayudo para acabarlo a tiempo, asi que llego mucho después, esperando que les guste.**

**Por ahora no estare actualizando, eso si, no abandonare por nada del mundo, aunque no lo crean escribo poco a poco, pero avanzo.**

**Bueno sin mas me despido, y si me regalan un RR yo mas que feliz.**

**P.D: Quiero agradecer a dos personas por la colaboración de ambas canciones utilizadas aquí, una espa****ñola que siempre me arranca carcajadas con su amor por MI BrititishBoy y un chico que hace años que no veo, pero me alegro que ayudara. Y como siempre el apoyo de mis hermanas que amo con todo el corazón.**

**** Ise ****


End file.
